Dampen Souls
by XxHDMxX
Summary: Changed my name to HDM! yay! Okay, Johnny remembers a girl, Kly, in his past who suffered abuse. Nny battles with himself and if to kill Kly so she can't hurt him. Randomness, Squibbly's World, and Fun!
1. Flooding of Memories

Dampen Souls

Chapter One

Flooding of Memories

HDM: I'm keeping the acronym because I'm cool...you are all just jealous because you don't know what it means now! hahahaha!!!! gags on an acrorn (X.X); Ah-hem, Well this is my first Johnny fic, go easy on me but rest ashore I will not go out of character, mind you that Johnny does get depressed and gets crazy-hyper and gets angry so don't be so surprised by the mood swings. I will have drawings maybe...I haven't decided yet. Go on my hompage to see them, the link is in my profile thinga ma bobber.

Disclaimer: Other then Kly and my drawings, this is all owned by Mr. Jhonen Vasquez.

Warning: language, violence, suicidal thingy-ma'-ciggy, umm I think that's it.

Johnny C. walks down the dimly lit streets in the late hour. He looks around, everything is dead silent except for the clunking of his metal-tipped boots. He was just at the home of Mercedes, a girl working at the Midnight cinema. Well, what used to be where she lived, since her lifeless body is stuffed into the blender and is now getting cooked in a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Now she deserved this horrendous act of murder; she broke dear Johnny's heart.

"Nny, are you even there? Of course you're not, I mean where do you go this late at night anyway? I mean you don't even kiss me! You never even want to spent the night with me, you must always go home to do 'business'. I thought you would come around, but I'm ending this now. Goodbye Nny, I hope you find someone you can come around to."

_Oh Johnny C., when will you ever learn that you will never find anyone who will stay long enough to just be afraid of you?_

**You're wrong, Meat. This wasn't even my idea of socializing but you insisted that I should have emotions and go out with that flirtatious girl.**

_Admitt it Nny, you were having a good time, you were actually almost happy for once in months. You know your happiness is as rare as your sleeping routine. _

**My emotions are none of your concern, Meat. You know that I want to relieve myself of my infected appendix called feeling.**

Nny walks into his house and locks the door. He walked down the many a corriders toward the secret underground chambers. The corridors reaked of a stench that could make a fly gag for air. A body must be rotting somewhere lost in the hallways. 'So what about Mercedes, I don't need anyone...' he mused to himself. He can hear Reverend Meat cackling in the back of his head. Ever since Nailbunny and the Doughboys left Meat has been talking more and more.

_Johnny, what is that on the table?_

**What's what?**

_It looks like a photo..._

Nny picks up the photo; it's faded and the corners were bent. It shows Johnny younger with a girl. She had dyed dark red hair with black roots coming in and aquamariane blue eyes. She and Nny are wearing black and gray striped shirts and black pants but they were both smiling. Johnny's eyes water but he blinked the tear away.

_Well, well, isn't that Kly?_

**Quiet you...**

_She moved away when her father owed yet another gang money, right?_

**Fook you Meat...**

_I can remember her sleeping on your couch time and time again and her black eyes and bruises..._

**SHUT THE FUCK UP MEAT!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! **

Johnny threw up the table and screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw all of his instruments to the side until he collapses on the ground crying silently. "She could have stayed behind, leaving him to be happy, why didn't she? Was it me?" Johnny reminised the questions aloud over and over again. He bangs his fist against the floor. The vibrations lead up to a box on a shelf getting pushed toward the end. It falls on Johnny's head like an old time cartoon show.

coo-coo! coo-coo! (Tip: it's a coo coo clock sound!)

Yes short chapter but it was a Prologue; next will be flashbacks in his head and you meet Kly. Pictures will be up on my website so you can see Nny and Kly and other works of mine. Ciao!


	2. Eyes of the Innocence

_Eyes of the Innocence_

HDM: now you've come back to the horror known as as Dampen Souls, eh? You FOOLS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! pauses Please forgive me...I need a slurpie...a nice cherry slurpy. I like chipmunks but not bees, oh I loathe the bees. readers see a needle in the back of her neck

Doctor: she'll be sustained for now

Disclaimer: Yess, the almighty disclaimer, I do not own Nny or his 'friends', I own Kly and my drawings.

_Note that this is in the past, although Nny is still a waste lock the Doughboys aren't present yet but the demon that was in the wall is in his head. This is when he cannot remember so I'm just guessing. Also there are times of randomness, POV swaps, and beating up of the narrator aka me . help meee!!!_

The world...everyone perceives it a different way but there are some who don't know how to perceive it. Naive souls, very very rare indeed, are ones that have a good heart but have been cursed with lack of wisdom. They are mostly corrupted by outside forces and then become another asshole on this shitty rock. This girl though isn't like the rest, she's stayed naive and hasn't been corrupted even with all the bullshit life has thrown at her. Her name is Kly, Eye of the Innocent.

Kly is walking down the new street of her new home. Her father moved them once again to run from the bookies. She sees a run down house with the address of 777. She slows down to examine the house more gingerly. She could feel a cold presence bombarding in the back of her skull. She walks by, not knowing someone was watching her as well. We will switch to her point of view so we can experience her--

"Hey I feel like an animal on the discovery channel!!"

"How can you hear us?!"

"You are pretty loud, the neighbors can here you!!"

"Sor-rry! We will be quiet!!"

"Why are you referring to yourself as plural?"

"Stop making fun of our disabilities"

Later on, with the Narrator aka HDM gagged (experience the randomness!!)

**Kly POV**

Alright, this is much better, that person was getting annoying, calling me naive. I'm not that naive, I just don't accept society and I'm not an asshole, it doesn't mean I'm naive. OK, School is normal; peers judge you and just walk by laughing their flippin' heads off. My one true friend was a girl named Lidia, a beautiful poet and writer but no one takes her seriously making her fall into some depressions in the past.

"Kly, do you think there's a god?"

"Hm? I donno, but there must be something out there."

"Yeah, someone's gotta be out there to get me."

That was funny but you can't help but think that. We went to class and met up later and as usual I endured more cocky remarks and gibes people throw just to fuck with me. After school I strapped on my skates and put my boots in my book bag. I skated through the park, admiring the birds and little squirrels attacking one another.

"Man, they have no idea that their destined to be hit by a truck." I mused to myself then chuckling to the little statement. I was about three blocks away from my house when suddenly a car screeched in front of her. I hit the auto full force and went over the hood into the 777 yard. Suddenly I felt myself fall through.

"Oh shit!!"

I finally return consciousness and was entangled in some kind of straps.

"Ugh...I can't believe I hit a car...I'm so stupid." I mused aloud. I craned her neck to see where I was; my face was next to a flippin' skull.

"OH MY SWEET JEEZUS CHRIST!!!!! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?! " I screamed all of my might. I could hear someone coming down some rickety stairs, creaking every step.

"Didn't you read the sign?" came this cold hard voice, definitely male.

"Uh...yes?"

Guess what he does? He shoves a huge ass dagger near my neck screaming at me!! I mean I can't believe I'm going to die in this Creepers 1 den of pure insanity!

"Please forgive me!!! I didn't mean to ever step on your property, let alone fall through the ground!!! I was hit by this blue van, actually I hit it but it did it on purpose!!" I pleaded with the crazy person. He withdrew the knife away from my neck.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth; you could be an alien ready to suck out my brain through my ears with a goofy straw?"

"I live down the street; you've must have seen me! I don't give you any reason to trust me but I want you to just look at me? Do I look like a stereo-typical asshole bent on ruining people's lives for my sheer shallow enjoyment?!"

Narrator breaks free "It's now time for Squibby's World!!!"

Squibbly: Hi, I'm a squibbly drawing this crazed narrator made because she wanted something like filler bunny. Bunnies are nice, I looove bunnies but one ate my sister. My sister was petting it at the petting zoo and it ate her arm. They shouldn't make petting zoos near power plant toxic dumps. It's baaaaaaaaad...

End of Squibbly

What is poor Johnny C. to think of this girl? He never did kill her but did make her take down the old skeletons while she was up near the ceiling. Then he actually didn't find her presence revolting like a lot of the victims he mutilated. Soon, they would see more of each other when Kly would come home from school. Is she someone that can break Nny of his cold exterior to--

"Your presence is quite repellent Miss."

"Why do you hate us so?! sobs"

HDM is in a Hannibal suit **(:E) (**funny Hannibal face!) hehehe!

**Johnny POV**

Why must I attract ignorant primates is beyond my comprehension? This girl...she's different but not as the new hairstyle different. She is much more sincere than other 'friends' I have encountered. She actually asks me about my day and listens to my wild rants. In return I give her a sanctuary for a measly hour or two from her parental care. I have heard her predicament, running from bookies for money they don't have. Why must he corrupt her to do his bidding? Her mother died in a freak hamster accident so no real role model.

"Nny, why are people like to pick on others for amusement."

"Humans are so ignorant that they can't see past their shittiness exterior motives so they pick on victims so they feel better about their shitty lives."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that...I sound like someone in distress not a normal person that gets gibed about a lot of things."

"You don't want to be like them, Kly, but I don't encourage the thought of being trampled on."

I can remember hearing her come in late at night in the am. She looked beaten up every time and would always ask to spend the night on the couch. Oh I wanted to kill that fucker for even laying a hand on a poor defenseless girl, let alone a girl who is my friend. She asked me a million times to not kill him for that's her only family, why does she torture herself?

"Nny, can I stay the night please? Father was...upset."

"So he gave you a black eye for his frustration. Kly, one swing and he will be out of your life for good."

"No-No-No, I'm fine really, just please let me stay?"

_Johnny..._

**what the fuck?**

_Johnny C., how are you feeling? you were conked out for awhile now._

**Meat? What happened?**

_Apparently you were unconscious_

**I was asleep?**

_Yes, indie-doodie yes Johnny C., you see sleep affects your motor skills which helps with social interactions which helps with feelings of-_

**Don't say the 'E' word, Meat, I told you I want to be a handicap of feelings. **

_So you want me to leave the poor girl out in the rain all night?_

**What?**

**HDM: Dun Dun Dunnnn!!!! What will happen? Will Nny see Kly, does Kly get her father whacked, does HDM get out of the Hannibal contraption, will Squibbly find his long lost brother's wife's sister's niece's son? Find this and more when we continue on the road of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!! confetti**

**1 From Jeepers Creepers, I imagine Nny's house like what happened in the movie**


	3. Distractions Alore

Chapter Three

Distractions Alore

_Actions will be in bold ex. I look to see a clown **(runs away in fear)**_

HDM: I have made a decision!

Nny: All by yourself?

HDM: Yes! All by....HEY!!!!

Pepito: **(snickers)**

HDM: grrr anyways, I have decided we will be using a camera man to show us this chapter!

Nny: What the fuck? There isn't a camera man involving a _written _story!!

Pepito: oh oh oh! I want to be on T.V.!!

Camera Guy: yo...

HDM: here we go!! Note that I do not own Johnny although somehow he owns me

Nny: **(shows contract)** that's what happens when you drink Nyquil in the daytime

HDM: ;;;

All Johnny could think of was getting toward the door, every meniscule second ripping away from the being of his soul not being able to reach the handle. The corridors seem never ending. Why can't he reach the basement door, leading him to the front of his house? Was there a sheer force keeping him away? Could he be subject to running on a treadmill that was going the opposite way like Scooby Doo?

**(Camera suddenly focases on a mouse)**

HDM: hello?! What happened to Johnny?!

Nny: **(looks down)** HEY I AM ON A TREADMILL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Camera: but the mouse is sooooo cute!!

Mouse: O.o;;

HDM: **(shoots camera man with cross bow)**

Nny: THAT'S MINE!!!

HDM: c'est la vie, Nny...SEND IN THE NEXT GUY!!

He finally got to the door but the handle was stuck. Why are the Faytes fucking with this poor man's head every chance of a sheer glimmer of hope? Can he not have a good hair day, a day he wins a random contest, a day he gets a free Brain Freezy? He rams the door with force. He goes down with the door and hits the linoleum floor hard. "Damnit..." he muttered, "The decomposing body smell isn't very homely..." he mused aloud. He walks towards the front door and turns the knob to find--

**We interrupt your schedule reading for Squibbly's World**

Squibbly: Huh? Why am I coming in on this scene? Oh well....

I went to the circus today; I saw lions and elephants and the ringmaster. Then...I saw the clowns. Oh how I hate the clowns! They stuffed me into their car and squirted iodine and paper bits in my eyes. Oh how it buuuuurned...

**End of Squibbly**

As I was saying before interrupted. Johnny walks towards the door and turns the knob to see-- **(CRASH!!!!!!)**

HDM: OH MY GOD THE MUTANT HAMSTERS ESCAPED MY TRAP!!!!!!

Nny: WHAT IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU?!? WHY MUST YOU INTERRUPT EVERYTHING!?!?!

Hamsters: GRRRRR!!!!

Audience: AHHHH!!!!!!!! **(getting mauled by hamsters)**

**Please Stand By...**

****

**_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_**

HDM: **(has angry mob surrounding her)** Please be patient people!! Kly is sniffling because we left her outside too long.

Kly: Ma dose iz do clogd up and ma ead urts!!!

Audience: GET HER!!!

Hamsters: YEA!!!

HDM: ahhhhhh!!!!!!

**Please Stand By Again...**

**Myep...**

**How's your day going?**

**The weekend is coming...**

**Yea...**

**Any minute now...**

**Any second...**

Nny opens the door to see Kly slumped against the wall half asleep. Her chopped up black and purple hair hangs wet against her peachy colour skin. Her long lashes cover her aquamarine eyes. She clutches a red bookbag close to her chest. Nny pushes away her bangs to see her left eye blackened. Johnny clutches his face tight, knowing full well that her father still lays a hand on her fragile face. He picks her up with ease and lays her on the overstuffed couch to rest.

HDM: Well that's it!

Nny: WHAT?! You're not finishing it?!?!?!

HDM: No?

Nny: **(chases HDM with knives)**

HDM: NOT AGAIN!!!!!

_Please don't sue, I'm funny!_


	4. Confession

Chapter Four

Confession

_It's written..._

**What's written?**

_The sign of murder is written all over her hands_

**Bullshit...**

_You had the same writing when you murdered your first victim. You collapse in the over-whelming spewing feeling you got the first time._

**Hn...you're quite repellent for a voice. Why can't you be one with cute little cliché type sayings like other voices?**

_Which one do you know that has one of them?_

**I'll figure one out...**

Johnny peers into the living room; Kly is sound asleep with a goofy yet serene look on her face. Meat looks at Nny with a crooked smile on his face. "What is it now, Meat?" Nny hissed toward the toy. "Oh this is such a zealous moment for me!" Meat giggles like a schoolgirl. "Why do you chuckle like you heard the hip new joke?" Johnny asks the burger buddy.

"She's a waste lock!"

Kly awakens to see Johnny staring across the room with a scowling look. She rubs her eyes lazily and looks at him. She focuses her eyes to the low dimmed room. "Ah, so you awake from your incapacitated state. Last time I saw recognize your presence you were walking back to your house. I have never seen you again." Nny reveals a knife in his hand.

"Since I'm in such a generous mood, I'll let you explain I will let you make an outlandish fetal attempt to recompense all of the agony and anxiety I had after you left me in the dark!!!"

"You know the feeling of reality and unreality when you're asleep? You know the feeling that you get when you're asleep and awake? The feeling of ultimate happiness you receive every time you do not hear a soul. I felt that today when I was awake; I was happy and I haven't been happy for a long time."

"I wouldn't have known that feeling. As you recall, I am an insomniac by choice. A choice being that sleep is just sleep; an escape from the pessimistic world we live in. I cannot see that this is a real relevance to your plea."

"I am free from him, Nny. I have relinquished myself and my reward is his non-existing life." Kly said with great compassion. Johnny's eyes soften a bit. "Your father passed away?" he inquires. "Not, exactly...I- I took care of him myself, Johnny. I know that it was semi-wrong of me to do the deed I committed but something told me that it was the right thing to do." She explained with a furrowed expression on her face. "What was this, voice, you heard Kly?" Nny asks, putting away the blade. "It was a cold but soothing voice. Think little Christina Ricci but with a colder tone. She said something about being a lock and breaking the chain and other random things."

Johnny falls silent; the thought of Kly being a lock for all these years does make sense. It's the reason why he couldn't kill her like the other random girls who plagued his life. A lock can't die...usually. Well 4 out of 5 isn't so bad. They don't get caught either. Then again, locks lose a lot of things, creativity and imagination and most of all, their souls.

"Look Johnny, I won't stay long. I need to run away again. I want to sort out my life and then I can see those I left behind again." Kly grabs her bag and heads for the door. "Kly, where will you go? You're limited funds and your lack of any direction what-so-ever makes you incompetent at the wee hours of 2 a.m." Johnny says to the runaway. "I did it every day of my life, this isn't new." And like that she was gone.

_You want her to stay_

**Go away...**

_I do know the creature she was talking about_

**Go on...**

_The voice is Elixie; she is a big voice, very gifted on driving humans insane or to become a part of them_

_So now Kly will be like-_

_Yesss, you!! _

Johnny walks toward the **DO NOT BREAK UNLESS IN SERIOUS DEPRSSION **case with a gun loaded. He points the gun right near the temple.

_What are you doing Johnny?_

**The right thing**

_But you know that I won't be-_

**Suffice with the control you have on my brain? Yeah what a shame...**

_Oh come on she's not worth it!_

**Well what's worth me being here, huh?**

_**JOHNNY!!!!**_

**Nail Bunny?**

_**Yes you idiot!**_

**You came back!**

_**I went to the bathroom!**_

**Why did it take so long?**

_**Long line...**_

**Oh**

**_Anyways, Kly's coming back for her wallet_**

**What?**

"Forgot my wallet..."

Johnny snaps back to see Kly walking toward the wallet on the couch. Kly suddenly stops and sees the gun in his hand. "Johnny, maybe I should stay, um you're kinda stressed." Kly says warily looking at the loaded weapon. Johnny drops the gun on the television monitor. Nny just looks at Kly. "Do you watch Scumby?"

The whole night was all about talking and confessing all the years of apart had done to the two of them. Kly talked about her small comic called _Advocate of the Taco _and Nny told her of Happy Noodle Boy's greatest hit, _Super Happy Noodle Boy Fights Lobster Lad_.

"So how's Devi?" Kly asks while slurping on a brain freezy Nny got at the store. Nny stopped sucking and looks at Kly. "She's...well." Nny said, after all he hasn't seen heard from her from the last attempt of apologizing of the immortalizing killing moment they've shared.

"Oh, I am thinking of visiting her on Friday. She invited me when I talked to her last night before I came over. Something about old business." Kly trailed off the subject. Johnny stares into space. "I notice a little boy that is across your way; I believe his name's Todd." Kly brings up to silence the dead air. (kind of an oxymoron really) "Oh Squee? Yeah I send him lovely pictures of mutant human eating babies and hungry dust bunnies." Nny said as if it's the newest rave of parenting. Kly just nods her head idly.

"Okay I will come back later tonight. I'm not leaving town for a bit so don't worry. If you need me, I'll be at Devi's." Kly says while gathering her things. Nny's eyes sadden, since he cannot immortalize her (being a lock and all that something will get in the way) he must have the downfall of the happiness come. "Oh...well um, I'll see you again I guess Kly..." Nny sighed and flipped through the channels. Kly rolls her eyes at his sorry guilt attempt. "Johnny, you're not an abandoned puppy, go kill someone that has half a brain." And with that, she left.

HDM: whew! took awhile to write that one! lol well please please PLEASE R&R! This is NOT A KLY AND NNY ROMANCE!!! If anything it'll be something else but that will give away certain things!! Well ciao!


	5. Getting Away With Murder

Chapter Five

Getting Away With Murder

HDM: song chapter based off of Papa Roach's Song, Getting Away With Murder. You really must hear this song and read this at the same time because you'll get all of the emotions flowing better.

My mind has snapped. I do not think I can take this anymore. His deeds have been trecherous and dasterdly. What is one to do in a crisis of this caliber? The quintessence of these acts is more or less rebellion. I might have taken it a bit too far.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness_

I hear her in my head again. I usually choose to ignore her. I cannot block her out any more. 'Kill him...' is ringing through my head. 'It won't be a trouble; neither one will ever know about a drunk man nor be at his funeral.'

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

I can hear him storming up the stairs, the fragence of liquior is in the air. Breaking down the door, he walks toward me. "Your face is hideous to look at bitch..." he mumbles before striking me down. "WHO TOLD YOU TO EAT MY FOOD?! IT'S MINE GOD DAMNIT!! WHY THE FUCKIN' HELL MUST YOU DO THIS!??!?"

I hear my brain snap...._  
_  
_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

I can hear the thing laughing in my head. "Yes, kill the fuck..." I repeated aloud. "What the fuck are you saying bitch?" he mumbled. Somehow, there's a knife at my window sill. 'Come, take the blade. Pour his blood back toward this filthy earth. Make him suffer ten fold. Make him scream. do it, do it, Do it, Do It, DO It, DO IT, DO IT!, DO IT!!!'

(slash!)

_It isn't possible  
To ever tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)  
_

He buckled down to the hard linoleum floor like a heavy sack of potatoes. A strange taste of lust invades my veins. I want him to spill more blood. "...biitch" is all he could sproat out of his mouth. "Aww, potty mouth. That isn't the last words you want to say to your Reaper."

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to_

I kicked him down the stairs to the basements infested with vermon. "Well now let's go over the basics, shall we?" I lung a knife through his wrist; he wailed in agonizing torment. "You're not father of the year; you should know that much. I mean fuck I know teenage dads who are better than you!!" I found a rusty knife and a hammer on the floor. "You couldn't have given me a nice childhood!! No toys, no dolls, nothing!"

_And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder_

I would find more and more weapons at my disposal as I went on with this torment. "NO BOYS TO GIVE ME VALENTINES, NO FRIENDS TO SHARE POPCORN AT SLEEPOVERS, NO REGULAR FEARS LIKE CLOWNS, NO PLAYING SOCCER, NO FINGER PAINTING, NO STEREO-TYPICAL DOLLS, NO HORROR MOVIES TO SCREAM ABOUT, NO CHILDHOLD"

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

"KNOWING THAT YOUR FATHER HATES YOU, KNOWING THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS DEAD BECAUSE OF BOOKIES, KNOWING THAT YOU'RE NEVER SAFE, KNOWING YOU NEVER CAN HAVE FRIENDS, KNOWING THAT YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER, KNOWING THAT YOU HAVE TO GO WHEN SOMETHING COMES ALONG THAT'S GOOD FOR ME, KNOWING THAT I AM NOT SANE, KNOWING THAT I AM INSANE, KNOWING THAT I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!!!!!!"

_It isn't possible  
To ever tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)  
_

I could hear him coughing still. I dragged his body to the basement bathroom. I put his body in the old bath tub. "Yet I feel you're not getting my point..." I stroked my fingernails around the rim of his eyes; he followed my movements like a scared cat. (whoosh!) I flung my fingers into his eyes; I feel the blood squirting and hear his wailing. I take a rusty pair or scissors and snip the chord. "I see clearly now; you're a deterent in my path to hell. Now you won't hurt me or even see me any more." I ripped out his other eye.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

'Do you feel relieved of all of your anger? Do you hear the man who tortured you so? Can you ever be the same again? What will it be, my Kly? What will it be?'

HDM: Well we see lots of built up anger! Yeah but she doesn't get depressed; she gets like myself when I'm built up emotions, unleash it in anger. She's NOT a GOTHIC STEREOTYPICAL MARY SUE!! She's original and everyone wants to kill their parental unit so she's like us!! um...maybe a little more like me...uh yeah


	6. The Nest

Chapter Six

The Nest

HDM: yes well now you have Papa Roach stuck in your heads, let me throw you off track to show you guys Devi in this whole predicament. Even though I'm really just writing this without much reviews...

* * *

_Now Johnny C. you seem a bit depressed lately. Why not catch a flick? I hear The Fly is playing at the late night cinema_

**I don't think so...my brain is so fucked up I cannot even remotely enjoy seeing a movie.**

_Ah but you see that's your problem! If you go outside , your brain will feel less screwy._

**Hm...I never considered that one...maybe this depression is getting a bit old**

_Yes! That's the spirit Johnny boy! Go out and enjoy living!_

**Funny...I feel better already**

Sometime Later

Johnny C. comes across a dreary looking building. In neon red letters it glows _The Nest. _Johnny quirks an eyebrow upon reading the title of the establishment. 'Queer name...' he mused to himself but goes in anyway. His senses are bombarded with cheap incense, blaring music, and red beams coming from above. He can see all the cult groups surrounding one another as the leader drolls on how they will conquer society.

As he walks toward the podium near the entrance of the club; a waitress comes and greets him with a smile. "Hey! Welcome to The Nest, home of the ooky and the spooky! Sorry, lame line but that's what I'm paid to say." the awkwardly chipper person claims, "My name is Melinda and are you alone tonight good sir?" Nny just gave a respected nod. Melinda pushes a button, calling someone to seat Johnny. Another unusual cheery girl comes out with a pirate's wench costume and a tray.

"Hi, I'm Cam! Follow me and I'll get you a table!" she chirps while leading toward the seating. Johnny follows, moving past the void of black-wearing heavy makeup monkey slaves. He sits down and looks at the menu but finds none of the food appetizing. Two figures walk toward his table. "Hi, I'm Vince, this is my darkling Lily." this man states with a superior tone. The man called Vince wears what most people would find transvestite-ish, a black dress and a bit too much makeup. Lily looks like all the chains on her will make her collapse but she shows no strain.

Johnny would interrogate him on why he must validate himself to be near me but then again his social life is down the tube...meaning he should make a good impression. "Yes, well I am Johnny C.; is there a real explanation why you two are here?" Johnny states coldly. "Well we want you to join our little circle, Johnny." Lily says to Nny. "Actually, I think I will st-" before Johnny could finish his sentence ten or twelve darklings appeared around the table. "stay?" he finished as he eyes everyone looking ridiculously alike.

"So Johnny, what's your cult name?" Lilly asks him with a wicked grin. Johnny quirked an eyebrow at the question. "I am commonly known by as Nny if that's what you're asking." Johnny states coolly. He hears a wave of snickers and whispers among the clad of darklings. "Nny? I heard wanna-be Ozzy freaks with better names!" Vince howls. Other goth zombies howl with wicked laughter. Johnny feels something pitted in his stomach. 'Is Meat planting emotions in me or am I actually embarrassed?' Johnny thinks to himself. 'Either way, all of him have to die...'

"What gives you the right to judge me based off of a fucking name?! You have no regard of other feelings but your hideous selves!!" Johnny spat. The people get a bit uncomfortable with the yelling but still keep the same sneer. "I think I will go..." Lilly says but notices her ankle is shackled to the table post. "How the hell?" Lilly inquires while pulling her leg but it was in vain. Under the table you can see little Reverend Meat shackeling everyone's ankles to the table.

**Why are you helping me, Meat?**

_Well, you did go out and listened to me. I figured I should help you unlike the Doughboys and that rabbit. _

**Hm...I still don't like you but thank you...**

_You're quite welcome, Nny_

"Now let's have a little lesson about the common human being." Johnny claims as he takes out a knife. One of the darklings yells, 'He's got a knife!!' but it's too loud to hear anything but the music. Johnny throws the knife into the voice box of the shrieker to shut the person up. "Rule one, NO INTERRUPTING SOMEONE WHEN HE OR SHE IS SPEAKING!!" he shrieks when he takes another knife and twirls it around his fingers.

"Rule two, Give fellow man the common decency. Meaning NO LAUGHING IN HIS FACE ABOUT A FUCKING NAME!!!" Johnny lunges several knives in the throat of Vince, now gagging on the blades and his own blood. More shrieking is heard and all of the Goths are now trying to escape his wrath. Johnny slices off Lily's head in two seconds. "Rule three, do not pretend to be something you're not. You're still filthy, monstrous, humans and you're not superior to anyone else!!" he yells while holding the stump of Lily's head clutched in his hand by the hair. He throws the head at someone else.

"Rule four, do not give anyone else a reason to judge you. If you don't like them sneering at you, DON'T GO AROUND AND DO WHAT YOU KNOW THAT THEY DO NOT LIKE! IT'S NICE THAT YOU LIKE SOMETHING BUT DO NOT MAKE YOURSELF A TARGET OF JEERING BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN!!!"

Johnny walks out of _The Nest _knowing that he eradicated more mindless monkeys this fucked up world doesn't need. He wonders why certain teens get sucked into cults or groups like the one he encountered tonight. 'Maybe they're not sure of themselves, therefore they want something or someone to make them think that's they're something.' Johnny mused inside. 'Maybe...just maybe I'm like that aswell...'

HDM: so sorry for not updating but fyi you should expect more random chapters and Squibbly World and not so much romance as what it felt in chapters one and so on. Ciao!


End file.
